


Cats for Orcs

by asdfuck



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfuck/pseuds/asdfuck





	Cats for Orcs

Dennis woke with the sunrise, as he did every day. His green eyelids fluttering open at the slight warmth of the coming morning.  
With a small sigh, he slid his legs over the side of his filthy mattress, he springs groaning as he shifted into a sitting position. Small puffs of dust and dirt arose around his large, orcish feet when they hit the floor. It wasn't an easy life here in the apocalyptic Commonwealth, not by any means. But it was a welcome change from his days in Azeroth. He shuddered a little at the thought, but quickly shook it away. No use in dwelling on the past. He was here, now.

And he had cats to feed.

He stood and walked the short distance across the small, rotting wooden hut he called home, to the bench that he used as a makeshift kitchen. He collected up the food dishes and cans of food, ready to feed his feline friends.  
He was pretty sure the faded labels on the cans said "dog food", but it was the best he could find on his last scavenging mission, and in a world like this, sometimes close enough had to be good enough. 

Laying the dishes down on the floor, Dennis knelt down and began dolling out the bad-smelling processed meat, turning up his nose at the smell. Luckily the cats didnt have as discerning taste as he.

Once the task was done, it was time to call his pets to breakfast. Taking a deep breath, he began to bellow their names-

"Millhouse!  
Markus!  
Sarge!  
Trog!  
Dopey!  
Mina!  
Church!  
Mr Pebbles!  
Oliver!  
Ginger!  
Tilly!  
Daisy!  
Alfred!  
Molly!  
Nala!  
Princess!  
Max!  
Lucy!  
Mr Fluffybutt!  
Ted!  
Misty!  
Milo!  
Bella!  
Cleo!  
Lola!  
Angus!  
Luna!  
Oscar!  
Monty!  
Gizmo!"

All thirty cats came flooding inside.


End file.
